What should i do?
by cagedanimale666
Summary: I didnt know what to do, my emotions were overwhelming me,
1. Chapter 1

My emotions were overwhelming me. There was nothing i could do. I Simply couldnt go on with out opening up my heart. It was driving me insane. Having feelings for someone and not saying a word was crazy. My problem was. How was i to do it?

Kagome left for her time, and wouldnt be back for a few days, So i was left with Songo and the Monk. He wished he was as forward with Kagome as Miroku was with Songo only less pigish. Shippo gose to fox demon training so his hardly around. Which was fine, less annoyance for him. No headachs.

Deep down in my heart i wanted Kagome for my own. She promised to stay in my world, by my side. But how am i to repay her with out saying the wrong words. Everyone Knows how i can be. Everytime I go to say something to her. I end up saying something rude or selfish. I more of an Action seeker, not a romantic.

I left camp to go for a walk. And stoped by the tree of ages. I reached out to trace the scar that was left by Kikyo's arrow. Has it really been that long?

I sighed and staired up at the sky. With Niroku gone, things have been so peaceful and quiet.

I often had dreams were, I took kagome's hand and led her to this spot. The spot were we first ment, and asked her if she would spend the rest of her days as my mate. In other words in my dream's Im asking her to be my wife. My chest ached at the thought with her with someone eles.

I growled. Id rip them to shreads if they ever took kagome away from him. She was his world. He needed her like he need'ed air. But how he wounderd. Was he to tell her.

I crossed my arms. Then a song poped into my head. A song i heard in kagomes time, that reminded me of her.

"Life After You"

Ten miles from town and I just broke down

Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road

I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home

To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'

To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked

Burns like an iron in the back of my mind

I must've been high to say you and I

Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?

You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one

After this time I spent alone

It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind

Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind

So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

Without you God knows what I'd do

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

If only I could speak my mind and tell her how my heart fells. When shes away I hated it. It was like the air around me was empty. Her scent hardly lingerd when she was gone. And her scents was the only thing that calmed me down.

I desided it was time to head back to camp. One way or a nother. I well find a way to tell her how i fell.

IN KAGOMES TIME

His been acting tottaly weird, i wounder whats been up his butt lately, " Hey Kagome " Kagome looked up and seen Yuka and Eddy waving. She smiled and said " Hey guys, whats up?" Eddy smiled and looked at kagome weird, "We havnt seen you for ages, were have you been?" Yes its ture, scents ive desided to stay in the feudal Ara ive hardly came to my own time. "Um well, ive been spending most of my time with my um, boyfriend" Eddy squilled. " You mean mr pasesive, the bad boy we ment at your house, hows things been? he still two timeing you?" Kagome shook her head. " His ex dosnt come around anymore.(They dont need to no that she was dead) his seddled down scents then," Yuka clapped." Thats good to hear, its about time that man grows up" I gave a shakey smile. Yeah right, Inuyasha, grow up, aint gonna happen but.

I smiled and said. " Well guys i really must get back, see i told him id be here for a few days and i bet his worried. So ill see ya guys next time, okay"

Yuka and Eddy nodded and smiled. " Okay, you take care Kagome, dont let that bad boy boyfriend of yours get outta line."

I smiled and waved good bye.

BACK TO INUYASHA

Shes late, i new it. Leave it to her to be late, Im frantic outta my mind and she takes her good ol time. I tapped my foot at the lip of the well growling. " Calm down Inuyasha, she'll be here" Said the monk I narrowed my eyes at him

" Shove it monk, who asked you Feh"

Songo shook her head and sighed

" Geez Inuyasha you act as if it were the end of the world"

I growled and kept my eye on the well

" Mind your own bussiness well ya, stop bugging me."

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. He opend them and took songos hand " Come songo, we may as well leave him be," She nodded and turned with miroku to walk away.

Songo looked back and a rumble of fustration came from her lips. " His such a stubbern hotthead'ed fool"

My ear twiched as i heard what Songo said.

Miroku just nodded.

Feh, who they calling hotheaded.

TO BE COUNTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 God, im going insan

What should i do part 2. God help me, im losing control

Kagome hoped down the well as a blue light engulfed around here, she knew she was late and that inuyasha was probably fury's,

Inuyasha kept glaring down at the well, ready to strack at her as soon as she showed up gonna grill her for being so dame late, and making him worry, not to mention panic, Damn whats wrong with me it isnt like im her keeper, shes old enough to do what she pleases, why am i acting like a fool,

" Um Inuyasha, don't you think you should sit down, your pacing back and forth so much that you created a whole in the ground.

"Ever hear that saying, shut the hell up? " inuyasha snapped. Miroku just narrowed his eyes -_-

" Listen inuyasha just because your upset, dosnt mean you can take it out on us, "

He huffed. and continued to pace,

-screw them, ill pace if i wanna pace, damn her. Damn it all. Im bout ready to punch the damn well til it all breaks apart-

He stopped and put both hands on his head. " Dear god, im losing control"

Songo just stared at him, not knowing what to say

" Inuyasha...If it bothers you so much, why didn't you go get her yourself"

He stopped and put his nose in the air. " Look, I aint gonna go fetch her every time she goes to that dame world of her's. I may be half dog, but don't expect me to act like one"

Songo shook her head. His impossible.

A sent hit his nose, a familiar scent, cherry blossoms and jasmine. Kagome!

When he looked down the well, he seen a smiling face looking up, he on the other hand wasnt smiling back, no, he was glaring.

He held out his hand and pulled her up outta the well.

Once on her feet, she looked at him. " Thanks" she smiled.

-Dont be fooled he wont by the innocent act-

" So, what where you doing?" he asked in a very deep angry voice

" I got caught up with my friends, and one thing led to another, you know how it is"

" Huh, so...you just, hmm i dunno decided to stay an extra few hours, is that right" his eyes were as sharp as knifes.

She sighed. " listen, im sorry im late, i didn't mean to, honest."

"uh huh, do you honestly think im gonna beleave a dumb story " he growled.

She balled up her fist " I aint making it up, it's the truth"

" ITS ALMOST SUN DOWN, AND YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK BEFORE NOON, WELL, IT ISNT NOON, NOW IS IT. DO YOU LIKE WORRYING ME HALF TO DEATH, I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING INTO IN YOUR WORLD OR WHAT COULD HAPPEN, HELL, WHAT IF YOU GOT HIT BY ONE OF THOUGH'S METAL THINGS WITH WHELL'S AND I WASNT THERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS. " He screamed and took deep breaths, Kagome just flinched and looked away.

" I didn't mean to worry you, i knew i was gonna run late, and i knew you'd be upset, but im telling you the truth."

He clenched his teeth trying to keep his cool himself down.

"You just don't understand..." he spoke.

Kagome walked up to him and looked up considering he was a few feet taller than her, " I really am sorry. " To show her apologies, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him, letting him know that she was okay.

He sighed in complete content, puting his shaky hands around her embracing her back. Then he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

He didn't give a damn that the other's were watching. At lest he new, she was okay.


End file.
